gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
List of Gods, Goddesses, and Deities
Note: Not all gods/goddesses have pages here. Those who do are linked. List A. Aether- Illusions, Monsters, and Change Angie- Lesbians, Confidence, and Digital Art Aria- Music, Cats, and Anger Arrow- owls, archery, the forest Ase - Runes and Visionsgods-goddesses-and-deities.wikia.com/wiki/Aria Athena- Tactics, Silence, and Wisdom Atrophy- Prions, Patience, and Sleep Aronia- Reptiles, snakes, and lizards Amare-Heartbreak, Harmonicas and thoughts B. Basilisk-Toxins and Snakes Bear- Forgiveness, Weather, and the Harvest Bengal- Ice, Cats, and Venegance Bixbite- Neko people, gems, and harmony. Blizzy- Aliens and Breaking the Fourth Wall Blue- Heat, Cold, and Water Blue- Spite, Vigilantes, and Saltiness/Sass C. Candy- Stars, Candy, and Hope Caedey- Music, inventions, and children Caspian- Fire, Beauty, and Betrayal Chanty- Despair, Esquality, and Pyshcopop Cleverfighting- Writer's/Artist's Block, Writing/Art utensils, and Insects/Arachnids Corey- Death, Shadows, and Black Holes D. Darksea- Betrayal/Lies, Attraction, and Puppies. Downpour- Hopeless Love, Heartbreak, Rejection Drippy- Puns, Pixels, and Typos Dynasty- Torture, Love, and Music E. Em- Emotion, Darkness, and Weather Eon- Nature and Sun Eternal - Dragons, Natrual Disasters and Storms Eventide- Prose, Twilight, and Ethics F. Facet- Minerals, Earth, and Dragons Fizzy- Oblivion Foodle- Power, Death, Destruction Fox- Foxes Frostbyte- Inklings, Lava, and Jaden Smith Future- Bingewatching, Grammar, and ADHD G. Gem.exe- Mutated animals, System failure, and Glitches Ghost- Rebellion, Invention, and Emotion Grif- Truth, Dreams, and Murder Gnollio-insects, energy, and nature Gulfstream- plants, children, and history H. Hurricane- Weather, Time, and Animals Hyacinth- Animals, Mythical Creatures, and Deception I. Icarus - Runes, Flight, Guidance Imagine- Rain and Creativity Insanity - Fire, Mythical Creatures, and the Vulnerable Ishmael- Plants, Healing, and Peace Iris- Imagination, Wisdom, and Stars Ivy- Wolves, Music, Subzero Temperatures J. Jackal- Pirates, Thefts, and Sea-Related Items (eg. Docks and Piers) Jade- Wicca, Maidenhood (18-24yrsold), and Wilderness Jehoseph- Fire and Justice K. Kanon - Piano and Piano Theory Kit- Eldritch Horror, Rabbits, and Spooky Things L. Laurel- Poetry and Forests Lily- Caverns, Lakes, and Demons Longclaw- Coyotes, Gore, and Obsidian M. Marx- Glamour, Candy, and Technology Mist- Voids, Paradoxes and Chaos Mockingjay - Fire and Phoenixes Moonflight- Flooding and Untimely Heroic Deaths Murdoc- Power, Beauty, Death N. Necromancer- Dinosaurs/prehistoric animals, history (personal or otherwise), and jungles Neptune- Inner-Peace, Serenity and Empathy NightLight- Fire, Exploration, and Hope NightWolf- Wolves, Nature, and War Niko- Mischief, Bad luck, and Luck Nox - Fantastical Creatures, Magic and Night O. Orphos- Deals, Tradeoffs, and the Desperate P. Pepper- Doves, Peace, and Healing Peregrine- Pain, Night, and Snakes Piano- Softness, Ballet, and Chocolate Poppy- Game animals, animal spirits, and sleep Peacock-Water, Peace and Hawaiian culture Q. Quail- Messengers, Fiction, and Chimeras R. Reading- Friendship, and Knowledge Riri - Writing, Art, and Aquariums S. Sage- Words, Dragons, and Space Sapph- Pomeranians, Overshipping, and Sapphires Sea Fire- Archery, Art, Lightning Seafoam- Oceans, Sea Storms, Misery Sea Heart- Sea, Animals, and Crafts Silverskies- Weather, Solitude, and The Sky Snow- Winter, Nature, and Art Snowbelle- Cold Weather, Shipping, and Hair Spirit- Wandering, Curiosity, and Myths Splitter- Laughing, Pranks, and Strength Spring- Rain, Creativity, and Early Mornings Star/ry- The Greek Zodiac, Astrology, and Dreams Sun- Fire, Love, and Warriors Sunset- Sunsets, Children, and Fireflies Swampy- Swamps, mist and trees T. Teal- Shipping Thunderstorm- Electricity, Creativity, Birds Time- Magic and Time Torin- Mountains, Valleys, and Voyages U. V. Vertigo- Time, Speed, Grief/Loss Vine- Fangirls, Perspectives, Acceptance Violet- Seasons, Patience, and Memories Voithesi - Peaceful Deaths, the Earth/Ground, and Crows W. Winter- Wind, Watercolour, and Blue X. Xenon-Science, Freedom, and Humour Y. Yandere- Burning Stuff, Subtle Hints, and Coups Yellow- Zebras, Sarcasm, the Mind Z. Athena.jpg|Athena|link=http://gods-goddesses-and-deities.wikia.com/wiki/Athena|linktext=read about the Goddess of Wisdom, Tactics, and Silence Nicu.jpg|Angie|link=http://gods-goddesses-and-deities.wikia.com/wiki/Angie|linktext=read about the Goddess of Lesbians, Confidence, and Digital Art Chanty profile.jpg|Chanty|link=http://gods-goddesses-and-deities.wikia.com/wiki/Chanty|linktext=read about the Goddess of Despair, Equality, and Physcopop 20171019 213947.jpg|Cleverfighting Beb155eb-6074-401c-acfc-afd325a303ad.png|Insanity C4EBCD6B-1B36-4380-9944-968584564F7F.png|Lykaina Screen Shot 2017-12-25 at 4.31.06 PM.png|Bengal 252A691D-C7EE-4B0C-ADC2-273762B09571.png|Torin 99EFF331-A2BB-4CB0-B069-DEACA45BDF32.png|Hurricane 53E0E1A1-DF3F-49B4-92E7-8C91F5603D48.png|Lykaina Ref 1516235938048-644593603.jpg|Facet BackupPreview.png|Mocking-Jay Category:Convenience